1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus that displays an image.
2. Discussion
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel that displays an image and a driving circuit that drives the display panel. The driving circuit includes a plurality of driving circuits, such as a timing controller, a gate driver, a data driver, etc. The timing controller generates various signals required to display the image on the display panel using an image signal from an external source and applies the signals to the gate driver and the data driver.
In an effort to reduce manufacturing costs, many components of conventional display technologies are gravitating towards simpler, smaller footprint parts. Since, however, the number of signals output from the timing controller is generally increased in accordance with the variation of a driving scheme of traditional display panels, it is rather difficult and complex to downsize the timing controller.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.